I hurt myself
by Symphonie K
Summary: Ele lhe fizera imortal para lhe provar que a dor pode ser para sempre. Você se feria apenas para proporcioná-lo prazer. "Nossa dor pode ser para sempre, Jashin." l JashinxHidan l POV centrado no Hidan l One-shot l Insinuação de lemon bem leve l


_I hurt myself_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, embora este "Jashin" sim. –possessiva-  
**Gênero: **One-shot, JashinxHidan com Pov centrado no Hidan, angst e fluffy dependendo do SEU ponto de vista.  
**Nota: **Essa fic foi betada pela Yami-Kanashii, mas ela não é minha beta oficial, na verdade, eu não tenho uma mais. XD Alguém se candidata? 8D  
**Nota²: **No começo pode não parecer, mas o Pov é sobre o Hidan.

* * *

_"I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real."_

(Eu machuquei a mim mesmo hoje  
Pra ver se eu ainda sinto  
Eu me concentro na dor  
É a única coisa real.)

**Hurt – Nine Inch Nails  
**

* * *

"Eu te amo para sempre."

Você não gostava de mentiras.

"Para sempre não existe."

Você era realista demais para acreditar em sonhos.

Ele suspirava, impaciente.

"Eu gostaria de ser imortal..."

"Imortal? Por que imortal?"

Você perguntava, ingênuo.

"Para lhe mostrar que o para sempre é imortal."

Por fim, beijava-lhe a testa pálida.

* * *

Ele lhe causava muita dor.

Você era realista demais, e ele muito sonhador.

Ele feria suas crenças com todas as suas frases gentilmente murmuradas.

Você não conseguia se defender.

_Você não era capaz disso porque gostava._

Você desejava que ele lhe ferisse.

_Só porque era ele quem lhe feria._

Toda noite, toda a madrugada.

Você precisava sentir, independente do que fosse.

_Você precisava senti-lo._

Para você, esse era o único meio de saber que ele estava com você naquele ínfimo momento.

Porque pela dor você sabe que sente.

_Mas isso só porque era ele!  
_

* * *

**Jashin.**

Este era o nome dele.

Um nome estranho, não acha?

Mas ele era estranho, para você.

Você não conseguia compreendê-lo.

Ele não se importava com nada.

_Mas ele era loucamente obsessivo por você._

Você se viciou pela dor por causa dele.

_Mas ninguém se acostuma com a dor._

E mesmo que o toque dele não se diferencie de todas as outras vezes, era uma dor distinta.

_Era como se fosse algo desconhecido.  
_

* * *

Você o amava?

Você não sabe.

Você nem sabe o que é amor.

O amor é relacionado á dor?

Se sim, você o amava _demais_.

Se não, você o odiava _demais_.

Você só sentia.

_Prazer e luxúria._

Só isso já lhe era suficiente.

_Para ele também.  
_

* * *

Você só sentiu o sangue escorrendo pelas suas mãos.

_Ele morrera de hemorragia em seus braços._

Como você reagiu?

Você só riu.

Você riu demais, você se divertia.

Aquela dor que se instalava no seu peito, apenas se agravando a cada segundo, era algo magnífico.

Você nunca vivenciara nada assim.

Você não conseguia chorar, você não conseguia fazer nada.

Você só ria como se fosse o dia mais alegre de sua vida.

Faltava-lhe ar de tanto rir.

Se isso que você sentia por ele era amor, então o amor é sinônimo de dor.

Em meio a uma risada e outra, você suspirou.

"Você estava certo, o amor é imortal, Jashin."

Você balançou a cabeça, em hesitação.

"Não, a dor é imortal, Jashin."

Levantou-se, ainda abafando as risadas, e andou para longe dele, apenas para lhe causar maior angústia.

_Em função dele, óbvio.  
_

* * *

"Você já ouviu falar da fé Jashin?"

"Você se torna imortal!"

"Mas há um preço a se pagar por isso..."

"Qual?"

"Você deve matar pessoas para satisfazer Jashin-sama, causando-lhes dor."

Você escutava as pessoas comentando.

Elas comentavam sobre _ele._

Mas eram apenas idiotas que não sabem do que estão falando.

Jashin morrera e se tornara um Deus,_ o seu deus_.Você não se importava com a realidade, não mais.

_Porque ele era um Deus e a realidade não é digna dele._

Você seguia suas crenças _nele_ cegamente.

Ele lhe fizera imortal para lhe provar que o amor (_dor_) pode ser para sempre.

Você se feria apenas para proporcioná-lo _prazer._

_Você sabe que ele também deseja isso._

Seus olhos violeta brilhavam de forma maníaca perante o crucifixo que carregava.

Segurou-o com força e cortou-lhe o lábio.

O sangue se espalhava pela boca como o açúcar mais doce que já provara.

Beijou o crucifixo, colorindo-o de vermelho.

"Nossa dor pode ser para sempre, Jashin."

* * *

**N/A:**  
Eu escrevi isso num dia só, RERE. Quando eu estava descrevendo a morte do Jashin como hemorragia, eu pensei: Tsc, BB/ (Quem leu Another Note vai entender 8D)  
Ok, isso foi feito num surto de criatividade TRASH, após o seguinte pensamento "Eu preciso escrever algo sobre o Hidan." Essa foi a fic mais fic que eu já escrevi, se é que vocês me entendem, quer dizer, esse Jashin não existe. Mas sim, esse Jashin foi criação minha, já que no original, o Jashin é só um Deus que apareceu do nada (?). O DataBook3 também foi útil. Own, o Hidan não usa bem uma cruz, eu sei, desculpem-me...

**Reviews seriam interessantes. DX**


End file.
